


Zoisite and Kunzite Working at the Grocery Store

by Sailor_Roxie



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Sailor Moon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Roxie/pseuds/Sailor_Roxie
Summary: A regular day for Zoisite and Kunzite if they had been revived as humans after season one of the OG anime. They are working together at the same grocery store, and although it's tough to live among humans, the two can't complain. Fluff & cuteness of these two!





	Zoisite and Kunzite Working at the Grocery Store

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place if Zoisite and Kunzite got revived as humans by Sailor Moon releasing the power of the Silver Crystal at the end of the first season. Without their powers, they had no choice but to eventually work for a living, so they got jobs where they could work together at the same grocery store.

Zoisite glanced desperately at the clock on his checkout lane for the hundredth time that hour.

11:55?!

It was almost his lunch break, but each minute felt like an hour as he counted down the seconds until 12 PM.

After he was certain the last five minutes had passed, his eyes flew to the clock again.

11:56.

Zoisite had to restrain himself from knocking the stupid clock to the floor.

“I used to be one of the Dark Kingdom’s most powerful commanders!” he thought to himself. “Well… even if I wasn’t the most powerful among the Great Four, I was certainly superior to any Youma. And now I’m just a pitiful human…”

If he was being honest, Zoisite couldn’t complain about his life as a human. Even Kunzite, who had actually cared about the Dark Kingdom’s mission, could appreciate not having to skate on thin ice, knowing that any one mistake may be the end for him, or far worse, his Zoisite.

Zoisite tried not to think about what things must have been like for Kunzite after Zoisite had been killed by Queen Beryl. Kunzite didn’t like to bring it up either, but he once told Zoisite how during that time, he would often think about what Zoisite was doing at the moment.

“What I was doing?” Zoisite had asked after a pause, forcing a delayed laugh.

“Mm,” Kunzite had nodded. “You know, what you were thinking, what things were like for you… wherever your soul was…”

Zoisite’s eyes widened. “My soul…?” he could only repeat, like a parrot. “Hehe… do you really think people like us have such things?”

“Yes,” Kunzite replied instantly. “And I…” he began, but then his voice softened, and he spoke so quietly Zoisite could barely hear him. “I hoped that wherever you were, you were happy.”

Zoisite looked at Kunzite, but Kunzite was looking off into the distance.

Zoisite swallowed, his throat feeling dry, and he was scared he wouldn’t be able to speak.

“K-Kunzite-sama…”

“Say, you don’t…” Kunzite pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. “Do you remember anything from when you were…”

Zoisite frowned. He didn’t remember a thing from the time he was dead. He had simply woken up in Japan one day, as a human, and over the course of a few panicked hours, he was able to recollect everything from his previous life up until his final wish.

“I’m… not sure,” said Zoisite, feeling like somehow, he would be disappointing Kunzite if he told him he didn’t. “I feel like I might have these vague memories from that time, but I can’t seem to condense them into anything specific…”

“Hm,” replied Kunzite. “I don’t think I remember anything at all. It doesn’t matter, though. Here we are. So, in the end… maybe you heard me after all,” Kunzite mused, with a light chuckle.

“…What do you mean?”

“Oh, well…” Kunzite paused. “When I was defeated by that impudent Sailor Moon, I called out to you, you know. I asked for you to guide me to the world where your soul was. And now here we both are, in this world together. Sure, this loathsome human world wouldn’t have been my first choice, but it’s better than one of the possibilities.”

Zoisite looked at him.

“Heh, you know. Hell. But even in that case, Zoisite. I would have wanted to be led to you.”

“K-…”

Zoisite blinked many times, but it hardly helped.

“KUNZITE-SAMAAAAAA!!!” he wailed, throwing himself into Kunzite’s arms. “Kunzite-sama… I’m so… I’m so…” he sputtered.

He was “so” what? Sorry? Happy?

Zoisite gave up on finishing his sentence and just sobbed onto his lover’s chest.

Kunzite simply petted Zoisite’s head and laughed.

Ever since then, Zoisite was more than elated to be living in the human world. Because, after all, it was the world where his Kunzite-sama was. He just hated having to work such a boring job, was all. But hey, if it was supposed to be fun, they wouldn’t call it work.

That reminded him.

His eyes shot to the clock once more.

11:59…!

Zoisite’s eyes stared into the clock intently as the seconds hand crept past the half-minute mark.

As the hand rounded the 45 second line, Zoisite raised his hand eagerly over the button on his counter, the one which shut off the light indicating his lane was open.

10… 9… 8…

Zoisite inched his palm closer to the button.

5… 4… 3…

Now, he was holding his breath…

2… 1…

12 PM.

Zoisite slammed his hand down on the button with all his might.

“AHA!” he cheered in his head. “FINALLY! Now I can go reunite with—”

But he was interrupted mid-celebration by a customer dropping some items down on his counter.

“Hey, buddy!” snapped Zoisite. “LIGHT’S OFF means LANE CLOSED. Got it?!”

“I’m very sorry, but isn’t there any way you can make an exception?” a familiar voice purred.

Zoisite’s eyes flew up.

“K-Kunzite-sama!” he exclaimed happily, his angry scowl morphing into an adorable smile. He suddenly felt embarrassed for his quick temper.

Kunzite smirked, his pale blue eyes sparkling. “You see, I need you to ring me up right now as I’m in quite a hurry. I need to buy these flowers and chocolates for someone very special, who’s just about to go on their lunch break."

Zoisite blushed, and then looked down at the items in front of him. A bundle of mixed roses (with no reds, of course), a box of chocolates, and a stuffed bear.

“Well… in that case, I will make an exception, but only for you, Kunzite-sama~” Zoisite giggled, proceeding to ring up the items.

“Will you be paying with cash or card?”

“Hmm, do you think you could accept kisses as payment?” inquired Kunzite.

“Sorry, sir, but that goes against company policy,” Zoisite retorted playfully.

“Well then, you’ll just need to make another exception,” Kunzite grinned, leaning over the counter and pressing his lips against Zoisite’s.

After a moment, he finally pulled back, leaving Zoisite in a joyful daze, smiling like a fool.

“Uh…” was all Zoisite could muster, his cheeks as red as could be.

“Oh, and by the way,” added Kunzite. “These are for you.”

He handed Zoisite the bag of goodies.

“Now let’s go to lunch,” Kunzite chuckled, amused by Zoisite's visible befuddlement.

“W-w-wait up, Kunzite-sama!” cried Zoisite. “You know, you still have to actually pay for these!! Otherwise, I will have to go restock them or something! They check the inventory to see if anything is missing and if they see me on camera—”

Kunzite rolled his eyes, and walked back to hand him his card.

Zoisite scanned it the wrong way three times before getting it right and then giving it back.

“It’s very cute how you’re concerned about the store’s inventory,” noted Kunzite.

“S-shut up!” yelled Zoisite. “I don’t care about the store! It’s like I said, about the cameras! And you know, when you kissed me while I was on shift, if the boss would have seen us—”

Kunzite wrapped an arm around Zoisite as the two headed out.

“Zoisite,” laughed Kunzite. “It’s just a grocery store. If we get fired, we can just go work at another one.”

“Unlike you, I take my job seriously,” muttered Zoisite.

“See, with that attitude you’ll be manager in no time,” teased Kunzite.

“I ought to be!” Zoisite agreed. “I’m far superior to those idiot humans we work with!”

“Imagine that,” Kunzite chuckled. “You finally outranking me.”

“Well, don’t worry,” smiled Zoisite. “As soon as I gain my rightful position at the top, I’ll promote you as well. And I’ll fire Tanaka.”

“Tanaka? What’s your beef with him?” wondered Kunzite.

“Kunzite-sama, I told you! He had the nerve to try and schedule himself in for Monday instead of me, when you and I have been working Mondays this whole time!”

“Did he succeed?”

“No, luckily the boss shot down his wicked ambitions,” Zoisite boasted.

“I heard Tanaka’s been stealing money from the register,” remarked Kunzite.

“Kunzite-sama, really?!” exclaimed Zoisite. “With this information, we can end that man’s whole career!”

“Not really,” Kunzite smirked. “But we can tell the boss that anyway.”

“Ohohohohoho! Kunzite-sama, you’re a genius!” Zoisite commended, brimming with excitement.

“Settle down,” laughed Kunzite. “We can finish our planning over lunch. But for now, I think we have some unfinished business.”

“Unfini—” Zoisite began to ask, but he was cut off abruptly as Kunzite pulled him close, and brought their lips together again.


End file.
